A Series Of Fortunate One-Shots
by sonicshadowbro
Summary: Want YOUR prompt to become a one-shot, but you don't want to write it? Been wanting to see a fanfic with a certain prompt, but there is none? Never fear, sonicshadowbro is here! As a thanksgiving/Christmas/any holiday present, this series is made by and from YOU! Read to find out what I'm talking about! I hate summarys! Rating can change depending on new content. Rated M
1. My Present To The Readers

**Hey everyone! I've decided to give you guys a Christmas/Thanksgiving present! Now, this is NOT a new fic. Sorta. The thing is, with this fic, YOU get to pick what I write about! It HAS to be OHSHC related, but each chapter will be made by a prompt someone gave me. Which means, if you guys don't give me a prompt, no new chappie! I will check for PMs/reviews on this fic EVERYDAY. The best prompt I find on that day will be used and the the newest chapter will be posted that same day. You guys can start sending in prompts the second you've read this! Right now, I have NO prompts and NO ideas. This little one-shot was just a drabble. Once you get an idea, put it in a review or PM and send it. This is my main priority. Best part? There is not end. It is an eternal fic! So, here's the drabble (mainly dialog) :**

 **BakedPotatosRock*****

"Hikaru?"

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"I know we are supposed to be sleeping in separate rooms tonight, but can I join you? I can't get to sleep..."

"Kaoru, its three in the morning. Can you at least try to get to sleep on your own?"

"I've been doing that."

"...Fine. But if you wake up on the floor, don't blame me."

"Thanks, Hikaru." He climbed into bed with me. Never would I admit that I couldn't sleep without him, either.

 **BakedPotaoesRock*****

 **So, yeah. It was too small to be even a one shot, so I wanted to add that to my announcement. Send in your prompts! Best prompt will be put up tomorrow as a one-shot! Bye! (^-^)/ *ducks from a bullet* I AM NOT A TURKEY!**


	2. Girlfriends

**Hey guys! I'm back! Today's prompt was from TheExtraStudent! The prompt: The Boys of the club introduce each other to their girlfriends. He also said for it to be post-uni, and I failed epically at that, so I tried to write it without. Sorry! This will also mainly be following the twins; I seem to write about them the best. He also asked me a question: Can you turn in full chapters that are written already and still have them be used? The answer: yes! I WILL accept fully written chappies! My mind is an 'I'll-give-you-an-idea-but-then-you-can't-seem-to-come-up-with-anything-about-it' minds. I actually would look at fully written one-shots first! Getting the newest chappie out is my main priority! So, here's the story!**

Title: Girlfriends

Summary: After the hosts split up a year ago, they come back together for a reunion, all of them bringing their girlfriends with them. All except one…

Dedicated To: TheExtraStudent

Word Length: Aiming for 1,000!

Note: The ladies names, when introduced, has the last names before the first.

! #%^&DUCK&^%$# !

Hikaru woke to the sound of Tamaki's ringtone filling the room. Not have hearing from the boss in a few months, he decided against ignoring him and opened the phone to answer. "Hey, Boss. What's so important that you had to wake me up at eight in the morning on a weekend for?"

"My son! You still call me boss!" He exclaimed, his cheerful voice just agitating Hikaru even more.

"Answer my question, boss."

"Have you forgotten, my son? Today is the day we all decided to have a reunion!"

"Boss, we haven't spoken in months. How could we have planned a reunion?!"

"No matter. Meet me at Ouran in an hour in the 3rd music room! Bring your girlfriend if you have one!"

"WHAT?!" Before he could say anything more, Tamaki hand hung up. Hikaru got up to get dressed when he heard a soft, yet sweet voice fill the room.

"Hika? Who called?" Kaoru turned towards him, and yawned, making it obvious that he had woken up just recently, and he didn't hear too much of the call.

"Just the boss. He wants us to meet him at school in about…" He checked his watch, seeing that it was now eight o' two. "…fifty-eight minutes? You probably need to get ready."

"Ok, Hikaru." Kaoru got up and went to the dresser, then pulled out a dark blue tank top and a white long sleeve button up shirt. He put on the tank top before putting on the button up shirt and leaving it unbuttoned. He then took out dark blue jeans and slipped them on. When he turned around to head to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he saw Hikaru staring. "Um, Hikaru? You need to get dressed as well."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Kao!" As Kaoru walked into the bathroom, Hikaru pulled out a long sleeved light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves. He pulled the shirt on and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and put them on as well. He waited for Kaoru to come out of the bathroom before heading in and brushing his teeth as well. When they were both finished, it was around eight forty-five. "Come on, Kaoru, its time to go!"

"Ok!" Kaoru ran out of their room, now fully dressed. They ran out of the mansion and hopped into the limo.

"Where would you like to go today, young masters?"

"Take us to Ouran Academy."

"Yes, masters. Right away." As the limo pulled out through the now open gate, the twins conversed about what Tamaki wants them there for.

"I bet he invited everyone. But why bring who we are dating?"

"I don't know, Kaoru. Maybe he just said that to us."

"I doubt it. He's not the kind to prank people, Hikaru." As Kaoru said that, they pulled into Ouran's parking lot. They stepped out and began their way into the music room. Once they made it into the south building, on the north side of the west wing **(I'm pretty sure that's where it was. If not, please let me know!)** , they headed into the abandoned room. Inside, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Tamaki and Kyoya were all there waiting for them, as well as three young ladies.

"MY SONS!" Tamaki screamed, running up to hug them.

"Hey boss." They said it together, like usual. "Hey Mori-senpai, hey Honey-senpai!"

"Hiya, Kao-chan! Hi, Hika-chan!" Honey exclaimed, little pink flowers floating around his head. Mori-senpai just nodded. Kyoya just wrote in his black notebook before looking up and speaking to the twins.

"Hello, Hikaru and Kaoru. I should probably introduce my girlfriend, Ushiba Akira." The young girl had long, dishwater-brown hair and light blue eyes. Her skin was a noticeable tan color, as if she had just gone to get a sun tan a few days ago. Akira looked around 5"4. She wore a light blue dress with short, fluffy sleeves and light brown leather sandals.

"Hello, Akira. I'm Kaoru, and this is Hikaru."

"It's nice to meet you, Kaoru. The same goes for you, Hikaru. Kyoya has told me a lot about you two."

"My turn, Kyo-chan! This is my girlfriend, Nakao Yaeko!" This young maiden had medium length black hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was a medium between pale and tan. She wore a light pink shirt with a blue jean skirt (that actually looked noticeably cute on the young lady). She was a few inches taller than Honey.

"Hi! As Honey said, I'm Yaeko!" she was almost as bubbly as Honey.

"Hi. I'm Hikaru, and he's Kaoru."

"Nice to meetcha!" She slurred her last words together to make it sound cuter.

A young girl then stepped up. She had long, blonde hair that reached her waist, and sea green eyes. Her skin was a pale-ish color, and she was about 5"6. She wore a light green sundress and dark green sandals. "Hello, I'm Haruguchi Tomi. You may call me Tomi. I'm Mori's girlfriend."

"Hello! We're Kaoru and Hikaru."

"Ok, my sons, before you corrupt these beautiful young ladies minds," That comment brought up a lot of protests about how they were already taken, " I'd like my girlfriend to step up."Suddenly, Haruhi burst in.

"HARUHI IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Yes! My daughter has taken on a romantic interest in me!"

"Senpai, stop deluding yourself. I'm not your girlfriend, or your daughter." This little comment sent Tamaki to his 'emo corner'.

"My daughter hates me. Its not fair…"

"Nice one Haruhi!"

"Yeah, you really kicked boss to the curb this time!"

"My precious daughter! Don't let those shady twins influence you!"

"Like always boss: You can't really say we're shady! You haven't looked at yourself yet!"

"Mommy! Those shady twins are influencing my poor, unsuspecting daughter!"

"Tamaki, why must you refer to my as 'mommy'?"

"It's because you're the mommy of this group. Now, help save my precious daughter!"

"I'm not your daughter!"

"Wow," Yaeko said, "Who knew they could fight so much?"

"I know!" Tomi replied.

"Apparently this was how they've always acted," informs Akira. "Well, at least that's what Kyoya told me."

As Tamaki retreated back to the corner, Honey finished his fifth piece of cake, and the twins had both almost died of laughter, only one question remained.

Who was Tamaki's girlfriend?

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

 **A/N: Did you really think I'd tell you who the King was dating? Yes? Well, sorry! Maybe if I get enough people asking for it, I'll continue this one. But, WOW! My longest one-shot ever! That took FOREVER to write! I started this at noon, and as I'm writing this note its 3:30! Also, question of the day: Which OHSHC character is YOUR favorite? I'd like to know who my readers like! Thanks again to TheExtraStudent for sending me this prompt! Include your prompt with your answer to the daily question! Thanks to all of you guys! Bye! (^-^)/ *ducks from burnt turkey* My life is difficult….**

 **-sonicshadowbro**


	3. 4:45

**Yo! I'm back with today's daily chappie! Today's prompt was once again sent in by the wonderful, amazing, TheExtraStudent! Go check him/her out! Anyways, today's prompt is: Kyoya and significant other are both insomniacs, and Tamaki calls for no apparent reason, at 4:45 in the morning. So, here it is!**

 **Title: Insomniac**

 **Summary: While Kyoya's wife (arranged marriage) finally got to sleep, Kyoya can't seem to. Of course, Tamaki had to call.**

 **Word Count: due to a short trip my family is taking, I'm making this one a bit shorter. 1000 will be the maximum, but no promises that it'll even reach 400.**

 **Note: None**

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

Kyoya turned towards his wife. Both insomniacs, they could have troubles falling asleep. Luckily, she had fallen asleep around three. They had a meeting to go to at eight in the morning, and it was four forty five. Kyoya was almost asleep when-

 _KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!_ Tamaki's ringtone filled the silent room, disturbing the half-asleep Shadow King. He angrily picked up the phone and answered it. "Tamaki, why in your right mind would you call me at FOUR FOURTY FIVE IN THE FREAKING MORNING?!"

"Mommy! Daddy wanted to check on his former classmate! His former host comrade! His former best-"

"You say friend and I will send my private police force to your mansion."

"But Mommy-"

"Also, did you change my ringtone again? I'm tired of you doing that."

"Why, yes, mommy! I did change your ringtone! Did you like it?"

"…I'm going back to bed."

"MOMMY! DON'T GO! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION!" Kyoya sighed before answering.

"What is it now, Tamaki?"

"…Did Mommy enjoy talking to Daddy?"

"…What the fuck, Tamaki?!"

"Mommy, don't use that language around Daddy!"

"Can I go back to bed yet?"

"No. I want to talk to my best friend."

"…I'm sending my police now, Tamaki."

"NO! Mommy, don't kill Daddy!"

"Then, please, LET ME GO TO BED."

"Fine." With that, Kyoya hung up, only to see his wife looking at him.

"Honey, who was that?" His wife asked, obviously just have woken up.

"Oh, it was no one. Just a former classmate."

"Ok, Kyoya. Goodnight. "

"Goodnight." As Kyoya lay back down, wrinkling the black sheets in the bed, he only had one, surprising random thing on his mind:

Why did Tamaki still refer to him as Mommy?!

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

 **A/N: Once again, thanks to TheExtraStudent! And, question of the day: What would you do in Kyoya's situation? That's all, folks! Bye!**

 **-an extremely tired write named sonicshadowbro**


	4. Earthquakes

***cries* NO prompts? I feel so abandoned…not really, but still, come on, guys! Just this ONCE, I looked up a prompt online. I think the one I found and will be writing is decent, and I really hope you guys like it! This is sooo important to me guys! I need you guys to help support me! *sighs* I won't ever abandon this fic, like Almost The Same the most that will happen is hiatus, but 'authors hint': From now on, no matter what I want, I will only post non-fan-submitted prompts on holidays. Sorry, guys! So, here's the story. Please, if you want this to continue, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

Hikaru was terrified. They had three DEFCON spots, and Kaoru hadn't shown up at the other two. This was his last resort. If he stepped in and Kaoru wasn't there….no. He wouldn't think about it. How'd this happen? Well, it all began a few nights ago….

 _Time: 2200 (10:00)_

 _Place: The Hitachiin Mansion_

 _Date: August 2_

 _"_ _Hikaru, wait up!" Kaoru laughed as he ran to catch up with the older twin as the 15 year old boys played an old time favorite: tag._

 _"_ _Why should I?" Hikaru replied, laughing just as hard as his shoes hit the pavement. "If I slow down, you'll catch me, and I'll be it!" Unknown to him, Kaoru had almost caught up to him, now running as fast as him as well. Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently around them, almost is if…_

 _"_ _It's an earthquake!" Both the twins yelled at the same time, quickly stopping looking for open ground, unable to find any._

 _"_ _Kaoru, we need to split up! You run north, I'll run south! We'll meet at one of the three spots! Stay at each one for a day if the other doesn't show up! If you go to all three, and the other twin isn't there at any, call the other hosts! Go to the shack first, then the park, then the last one! Ok?"_

 _"_ _O-ok, Hikaru!" He watched as Kaoru ran north, not questioning at all why his brother wanted them to split up. Hell, even Hikaru didn't think about why! He jus thought of it on a whim!_

 _Hikaru immediately ran south, hoping that him and his brother would meet at the first DEFCON spot._

There you have it. The whole reason why Hikaru was about to walk in to this building: the last place that Kaoru might be. He stayed in all the other places for a day each. He just hoped, even prayed that Kaoru was in this one. He opened the door, walked in, and saw…

Nothing. Sure, he saw all the walls, food they had stored, and even the partially hidden blankets, but not Kaoru. Kaoru, his auburn hair, his amber eyes, and his sweet smile were not there. Nothing had been touched, so Kaoru hadn't been there yet. Hikaru knew the deal: He would wait one day before calling the other hosts, and maybe even trying Kaoru's cell. He peeked back outside, at the destruction that was once their home.

Most of the buildings had collapsed, including the Earthquake and Bombing shelter. The trees, light poles, and almost every other free standing object outside had fallen over. They were extremely luck their DEFCON spot hadn't been destroyed, but the small, round building had somehow remained through the 8.2 earthquake. He sat and stared at his cell phone, hoping he had some sort of signal. He waited until it turned on and…yes! Somehow, he miraculously had 1 bar of signal! He took out a blanket and a can of soup, covered himself with the blanket, and then opened up the soup. He looked down at it, looking not at the soup itself, but at his red-tinted reflection in the Campbell's Alphabet soup.

He didn't understand how people could mistake him for Kaoru. While Kaoru's hair would glimmer in the sunlight, his would stay the same. Kaoru's amber eyes shone and sparkled, yet hid were more on the dull side. Kaoru's smile had more consideration and kindness in it, while his shone with his mischievous properties instead. They were so different, yet the same. Kaoru had that cute, more womanly figure while Hikaru looked more manly and buff. Kaoru could put up a mask of shyness, yet he couldn't pull it off. Kaoru…

He quickly shook his head. He had to focus! Kaoru might be in trouble out there, and Hikaru would be staring down at his reflection in soup. He…he…

Suddenly, Hikaru had fallen into a deep slumber, adrenaline now have worn off, his dreams soon to become nightmares….

 _Hikaru had been in DEFCON 3 for a whole day now. He picked up his phone, and called Tamaki, hoping he had news on Kaoru._

 _"_ _Hey, Hikaru, why you calling?"_

 _"_ _Tamaki, you're alive!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I escaped just in time, before the mansion collapsed. What do you need?"_

 _"_ _Have you seen Kaoru? At all?_

 _"_ _No, I haven't, why?"_

 _"_ _Ok, well, thanks, boss."_

 _"_ _No problem." At that, Tamaki hung up. Hikaru called every else, getting the same answer,that is, until he called Kyoya._

 _"_ _Well, hello Hikaru. Calling about your brother?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Have you…?"_

 _"…_ _Hikaru, Kaoru was found dead this morning. You didn't know that?"_

At that, Hikaru woke up; a tear streaming down his face, praying it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. He looked down at his phone. Ten in the morning, an hour before he got here last time. Not sleeping because of worry for Kaoru, it took a huge toll on him this time. He also saw the soup on his lap, spilt on the blanket after he fell asleep.

He dared another look outside. The same thing, again, except this time not as much noise. The fallen buildings and damaged streets made locals abandon this area, all except for little Hikaru, waiting for his twin. Suddenly, his phone rang with an unfamiliar tone. So, either Kaoru changed his ringtone again, or Kyoya was calling. He picked the phone up. It was Kyoya! He quickly answered it.

"Kyoya! Why are you calling?"

"I figured you and your brother split up. He's with me."

"But we were supposed to-"

"Will you let me finish?! He with me…at the hospital." Hikaru stood there, stunned. Silent. Kaoru was in the hospital?

"As a visitor?"

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. He's here as a patient. Some rubble had fallen on him from a collapsing building. As I said, he's here at Ootori hospital if you want to come see him. I know he'll want to see you."

"I'll be there right away, Kyoya!" He quickly hung up at started to run. He ran out of the building, through the streets until he finally arrived at the Ootori hospital. "Excuse me, ma'am! I need the number of my twin's room!"

"Name of patient?"

"Kaoru. Kaoru Hitachiin!"

"Ah, the Hitachiin! He's in room 145."

"Thanks!" He quickly arrived in his brother's room, tearing up at the sight of his younger brother. Kaoru was hooked up to many machines, some helping him breathe, others keeping track of his heart beat. Luckily, Kaoru was awake. Kyoya also stood inside the room, writing in his black notebook as always.

"Ah, Hikaru! It's a relief you're here. That means I can leave." At that, Kyoya walked out, leaving Hikaru and Kaoru alone in the hospital room.

"H-Hikaru?"

"Kaoru! I'm so sorry!" He ran up and hugged his brother, that is, until he heard his brother talk again.

"Um…Hikaru? That hurts…just a bit…" Hikaru immediately pulled back.

"Sorry! Its just that-that…"

"Hikaru?"

"I could have lost you! When Kyoya called me, I was so scared…!" By now, tears were flowing out of his eyes in little streams. He could have lost Kaoru. "I didn't want to lose you…"

"Don't worry, I'm right here." He stared at Kaoru, who was smiling just a bit through the mask that cover his mouth and nose, wondering how he could comfort Hikaru while he was the one lying in the hospital bed, not able to fully breathe properly without a machine helping.

"I love you so, so much Kaoru…"

"I love you too, onii-chan…" Hikaru smiled as his little brother, who had fallen asleep, as he snored softly.

It wasn't until the next day that Kaoru woke from his slumber. It was then he was informed how everyone else was alright.

"That's good. I'm glad no one else is hurt," Kaoru replied to his brother, who still was on the brink of tears.

"Kaoru, I promise I'll never leave you alone again…"At that, Hikaru fell asleep, having pulled an all-nighter worrying about Kaoru. All Kaoru could think was one thing:

 _Sleep well, onii-chan. I promise I'll still be here when you wake up._ With that thought, Kaoru fell asleep as well.

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

 **A/N: Did you like it? Well? I decided that I will also post this as a separate story, incase people want a sequel. Maybe a shorter version in Kaoru's POV? Or direct POV from Hikaru? Well, no question of the day, cause I don't feel like it. Ugh, we have school tomorrow. *sighs* Bye-bye, free time! Hope to see you guys in another fanfic! Bye! (^-^)/ *ducks from full water bottle* Great. Just…great.**


	5. When You Mix Frogs And Cupcakes

**Two whole reviews! You guys make me so happy! Also, volleyball practice starts next week, so I will be posting later and later. I'm sorry, but school and volleyball comes first. Today's prompt was sent in by BizzyLizy. The prompt: frogs and cupcakes. Surprisingly, I got an idea for this from my friend. Hint: I call her Hikaru. Anyways, here this story, ya'll! (I've never spoke with that lingo before, b-but I'm f-feeling a little s-sassy.) Also, BizzyLizy, I probably made it totally different them what you were thinking.**

 **WARNING: HAS MENTIONS OF RAPE**

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

Hikaru and Kaoru were bored. So naturally, Hikaru came up with a plan.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to prank the Shadow King?" Kaoru looked up at that.

"Um, Hikaru, did you just hear yourself?"

"Yeah. I'm not kidding. You want to prank him?"

"…Okay. What did you have in mind?" Hikaru leaned over and whispered the plan into Kaoru's ear. "Hikaru."

"What?"

"You are either crazy or awesome. Probably crazy. But, I think you're awesome!"

"Thanks! Now, we need to get supplies…" At that, they ran out of the house, racing down to the commoner's store to get what they needed. They came out with two aprons (one orange one blue) and some green food dye. When they got home, they pulled out the ingredients to make cupcakes.

Needless to say, they made a HUGE mess.

When they were done, the dyed the cupcake batter a light green. Inside of one, they put a little surprise. After that, they quickly cooked the cupcakes and got icing ready. Green icing, of course. When the cup cakes were ready, they iced them then headed of to give them to the host club.

When they got to host club, they handed out cup cakes to every host. **(1)** They gave the cupcake with the "surprise" to Kyoya.

Or so they thought.

"Wow, Hika-chan! These are good!"

"Yeah."

"These really are extraordinary. You should make more and sell them for extra money to the girls."

"Kaoru, Hikaru, why are they green?" Haruhi asked, honestly a little confused.

"We thought it would be more interesting."

"Oh." Suddenly, they heard Tamaki gag. They all looked over to see him with a dead frog hanging out of his mouth, like he tried to- uh-oh. Tamaki got the frog, not Kyoya! Tamaki finally spoke once he spit the frog out.

"W-what in the name of all hosting was a frog doing in a cupcake?!" Honey looked down at his, took a bite out, and replied,

"There's none in mine." Double uh-oh.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, were you trying to prank Tamaki?" The twins looked at each other with fear on their faces. They knew Kyoya was going to punish them, but now he seemed more pissed off then they thought he would be for himself! "I'll take that as a yes. I wouldn't be so extreme, but this is the tenth time that you've pranked someone in the Host Club. So, I'll punish you guys myself." He grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Hikaru!" He yelled, practically crying, but not crying yet.

"Kaoru! Let me go!" Mori was holding him back from his twin. "Kaoru!" The doors slammed behind Kyoya. Hikaru fell to his knees, but was soon picked up by Mori and put into the largest closet in that room. Mori closed the door on him, and he heard it lock and heard them walk out to help Kyoya, but he didn't even get up. They took Kaoru. For who-knows-how-long, they could do anything to him. Anything.

He sat back onto the wall. _Please don't hurt him…_

 **~with Kaoru~**

Kyoya had dragged him out of the room, leaving his brother alone in the abandoned music room. The others soon joined him, but quickly left when Kyoya told them too.

"Now Kaoru, ready to have some fun?"

~about an hour later (yes, they went that long)~

Kaoru laid unconscious on the couch, have been raped by Kyoya. **(A little extreme, but I was writing this while watching anime, like always. And they had sex. Bite me.)**

Kyoya was in pure bliss. Who know the little twin could be so…so…satisfying! He leaned over and pulled up Kaoru's pants and buttoned them, them picked him up and carried him out of the room.

 **~with Hikaru~**

It's been an hour. A whole hour! Hikaru was pacing around the closet when he heard the lock turning. He quickly sat down as the door opened. Kyoya was outside, carrying an unconscious Kaoru on his back.

"WHAT'D YOU DO, YOU BASTARD?"

"I taught him a lesson. I'll be nice; I know this is torture enough for you."

"Give him." Kyoya slipped the younger boy off his back and handed him to Hikaru. Hikaru took him and cradled him in his arms, only seeing red. His anger was spiraling out of control as Kyoya walked away.

 **~later at the Hitachiin Mansion~**

By the time they got home, Kaoru had woken up, but was obviously in pain. Every time he moved, he winced. Finally, Hikaru carried him up to their room. He only spoke four words:

"What did he do?!" He was staring at the ground, obviously mad at himself. He didn't notice the tears flowing out of Kaoru's eyes, or the fact that Kaoru shook his head, saying he didn't want to answer. "Please tell me, Kaoru. I see you're in pain. Please. Just tell me what he did." Hikaru looked up, seeing his brother silently sobbing on their bed.

"H-Hikaru…"

"Please tell me." Hikaru said, walking over to his silent brother. He quickly hugged his brother, surprised when Kaoru slightly pulled away. "Kaoru?"

"H-he took me into t-this r-room, and he held me d-down on this c-couch…"

"Its ok, Kaoru. You can tell me."

"H-he held me down so I couldn't g-get up, then he…he…"

"He raped you, didn't he?" He said it more as a statement, but Kaoru knew his brother meant it to be a question.

"Y-yeah…" Kaoru replied, shaking. His brother just held him, hating the sobs that came out of his brother's mouth, hating the tears that fell on to his brother's porcelain cheeks, hating the fact that his brother was so scared that he pulled away from his own twin.

Kaoru just felt so dirty, like no one should be allowed to touch him with how dirty he was. But, just this once, he let his twin hug him. Because, without his twin, he was nothing. Kaoru yawned; a bit tired from everything that happened that day.

Hikaru noticed this and quickly laid his twin down onto the bed. Kaoru almost immediately fell asleep, worn out after that day. Hikaru kissed his forehead slightly, not wanting to wake his sleeping twin, and laid down right beside him.

 _I swear to you Kaoru, I'll never leave your side again…_

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

 **A/N: Thank you to BizzyLizy, not only for the prompt, but for following and favoriting this story! Thanks also goes to DragonLadyRachel, for she also reviewed! (Her prompt will be used tomorrow) Question of the Day: Favorite one-shot so far? Why? See ya'll! (^-^)/**

 **-An Extremely Sassy Sonicshadowbro**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! includes TES's story

**Ok. I know I promised that I'd update daily, but right now, life is being a little bitch and made updating the hardest thing ever. I SWEAR that I will update this tomorrow, but right now, with all this homework and tests and volleyball, and my computer not working, I have to update either slower or not at all. So, I'll try to update either every day or every other day, depending on how busy I am. I SWEAR I will NEVER abandon this, but updating will be a little alternated until my schedule allows me to update on a regular basis. I love you all (6 reviews whoop whoop!), but school and sports must come first. And yes, I would quit volleyball, but my mom won't let me. Until tomorrow, here is a fic by TheExtraStudent!**

 **From: TheExtraStudent**

 **To: the readers**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Check out my account, I write Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson mainly. And one OHSHC. My updates are sporadic, but long.

"Touche." He says, twirling a stick between his fingers. "Why do you think like that?"

"Like what?"

"Differently." He states, pointing the stick at me.

"Good or bad?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On who you ask. I, personally, like how you think. It's different for, some of your status, and gender, to think like that."

"And what do you mean by that? 'Some of my status, and gender?'"

"I don't mean to offend."

"I wasn't."

"Your cousin for example. I was talking to her. Making casual conversation because I had to. Seeing as she is an artist, and all."

"Get on with the story, Kyoya."

"Well, she blabbed on and on and on about that new child who now owns that huge business. Octane? How amazing he was. How beautiful he was. And comparing him to her ex-boyfriend. And so on. It was horrible."

"She probably just went through a break-up. And it's better to tell a random person, than go and talk to me, or someone else. We could blab, and ruin her life. I wouldn't judge her too much. She is weak-minded, and an idiot. She probably went and f*** her ex-ex-ex-boyfriend after or something." I say, tucking a strand of my red hair around my ear.

"We had sex after."

"Oh, that s***." I mumble. He looks at me, with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, Kyoya?"

"Yeah?"

"New concept: Joking."

"Amazing, I never heard of it."

"Ha ha. Oh s***, look at the time. I must leave before mother explodes at how unlady like I am."

"Look at you in pants. It's so different. I prefer you in dresses."

"You, can't have that opinion." I spit, grabbing the last of my things, and turning to my friend.

"Oh but it's true. Everyone listens to a girl in a dress, with a few bits of skin left out. You have power. You have lots of power in a dress. You may or may not realise it. But you have a lot of power, Arabella, when you are put in a slightly exposing dress."

"Ha, touche. I'll think about that next time I am making a speech about something random, or trying to convince someone to let me fight my own battles. Goodbye, Kyoya. See you soon."

Remember to check out my account, because I will most likely be posting a continuation of this story.

R&R. TheExtraStudent.

 **Thanks you guys! Extra thanks to TheExtraStudent! Love you all! Bye!**

 **-A Very Busy Student and Wants-To-Quit-Volleyball-Player named sonicshadowbro**


	7. KyoyaHaruhi

**Finally! Time! And my homework still isn't done! Crap! Well, I'm going to be doing what seems to be a popular prompt: Haruhi loses to Kyoya on a bet, and she becomes his slave for a day. And, because someone suggested, no dark Kyoya. I also decided to answer some reviews!**

 **BizzyLizy: Wow, a regular! I never would have thought that someone would continue reading this over and over for new chappies, and I'm so happy! Also, thank you for understanding! You are amazing!**

 **DragonLadyRachel: I'm sorry, but by popular vote when I got the time to write this, I won't be doing your prompt. *ducks from knife* I'm really sorry! I'll try to get some Honey pairing in sometime!**

 **Guest (Anna): I am so sorry. I've always imagined that Kyoya was dark. Like, REALLY dark. But, I really am sorry! If you have an account, log in so I can put your user name!**

 **You guys are all so AWESOME! I really love you guys! So, here's the next story! Well, its really more of a drabble, but still.**

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

Haruhi never bet before. But, looking at the twins Monopoly game, she felt as if her bet would win. Kaoru was in the lead, and Hikaru was never going to catch up…right?

Wrong.

At last second, Kaoru landed on Hikaru's hotel, sending him bankrupt. "I WIN!" Hikaru shouted, not seeing the dread on Haruhi's face. What she had bet?

She had bet that Kaoru would win, and loser of the bet would be the winner's slave for a whole day. The catch?

Kyoya was the one she was slave of.

~NEXT DAY *hums Nyanmaru theme song for no random reason but to take up space*

"Haruhi, go get that tea set." "Haruhi, go smack the twins up side the head. **(1)** " "Haruhi." "Haruhi." Haruhi." She was sick and tired of it! But, at the same time, he wasn't being as mean as she thought he would be.

At the end of the day, Kyoya did something that surprised her. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Thank you." She didn't understand. And, well, she was sorta flustered.

"SEMPAI!"

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

 **Told ya it was a drabble. I just don't have too much time, so the chappies will probably be shorter now. Sorry! I really love you guys! Bye!**

 **-A Write That Hopes You Liked The Chappie, The Writer's Name Is Sonicshadowbro**


	8. Delinquent

**THE WEEKEND! Finally, I can update! I'm so, so sorry for the huge wait! (Well, not huge, but in my mind, when I say I'd update a story everyday, 3-4 days is huge -_-) Today's prompt is from BizzyLizy! Go check her out; she is the awesome regular for this story! Her prompt: Haruhi becomes a delinquent for an unknown reason. I can up with a little twist for it, I hope you like it, Lizy! Also, I'm listening to rap while writing this, so that may affect how it sounds. And how many cuss words there will be. So, here is the awesomeness of this chappie!**

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

Haruhi ran down the street, cussing at herself for being so stupid. She shouldn't have tried to shoplift so much from one store; they finally caught on and figured it out. Now, she scurried down the street trying to escape the store owner while not being caught by the police.

Now, I know what you're all thinking: Why is she even shoplifting? Well, it all began one day when her father came home…

 _"_ _Haruhi~!" he said, walking in. "I'm home!"_

 _"_ _Oh, hi Dad. What are you doing home so early?" She asked, leaning out of the dining room._

 _"_ _I just wanted to check on my beautiful daughter!" He replied, wearing a huge, fake smile._

 _"_ _Dad, I'm not stupid. What are you hiding?" At that, his smile faltered, and fell into a frown as he looked down to the floor._

 _"_ _I….may have gotten fired…"_

 _"_ _WHAT?!" She quickly got out a paper and a pencil. "Did they give you any..?" Her father nodded and held out a paycheck. She took it and read it._

 _"_ _I know its not much Haruhi, but…"_

 _"_ _Dad, its only $500! There's no way we could pay for even just one month in rent!"_

 _"_ _Well, there is a little house just a few miles out of town that's been abandoned. No one cares about it, and no one even goes there. We could live there."_

 _"_ _How about food? And water? Beds? Blankets?!"_

 _"_ _Well, everything from the previous owners was left in it besides food. And, maybe, with food…?"_

At first, she didn't want to steal. She knew that it was wrong, and if she was found out, she could go to jail. But, hey, when you need food, you need food, right? So, here she was, running away with the stolen food in her backpack, hoping they don't shoot at her. She quickly picked the lock on a bike near her and hopped on it, riding out of town into the country. She lost them in the fields and rode until she got to the little house. It was small and it was falling apart, but it was all they had at the time until her dad could get a new job. If he even tried to get a new job, that is. She wasn't sure if he would.

"Dad, I'm back!"

"Haruhi! How was the raid?"

"Harsh. I almost got caught again."

"Don't steal from the same place over and over again! I thought I told you to go that corner shop where they don't have any security!"

"I know, Dad. I'll be more careful." She pulled the stuff out of her bag and called out what she got. "Three water bottles, two cans of chicken noodle soup, three packets of mint flavored gum, two Hershey bars, and we'll have those now so they don't melt, and my friend was there and got me some cigarettes.

Oh, did I forget to tell you that? Haruhi and her dad smoke to vent sometimes.

"Haruhi, we'll get sick if we keep smoking so often. We have to worry about that now."

"I know, Dad." She pulled out a lighter they had found and lit the cigarette she was holding. She put it up to her mouth and breathed in that little bit of death, supposedly cancer free. **(If you know what song that's from, you are so totally awesome and I now love you so much. Review if you know who the artist is!)** She'd stop smoking after one more. Right?

She looked up at the ceiling. She wondered how the host club was doing. Tamaki was probably freaking out, Kyoya would be wondering why she wasn't paying off her debt if he didn't already know, Mori would be silent like always, Kaoru and Hikaru would be the two mischievous people they always were to hide the fact that they were worrying, and Honey…

Honey. If the third year was here with her, he'd probably be freaking out about how there was no cake. She turned back to the door, only thinking of one thing that she just now realized.

Even lived in a world where everything can change just like that.

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

 **I don't own any of the song lyrics used. If you know which song those are from and who the song was by, you get a free cookie!** **Youwillnotgetafreecookie.** **Well, there it is. I have to go now. See ya! (^-^)/**

 **-A Rap Fan Named Sonicshadowbro**


	9. How Much The Author Loves Her Readers

*sobs* I love you guys so much! I'm so sorry about not updating in 20 days, but I recently got the news that I will be the first server this year in volleyball, so I've been practicing extra hard to make sure I keep that spot. Due to that, time has sucked. But, Christmas Break will be the time I need to update again! I recently got on and found 5 PMs asking when I will update again! I promise I will update by the 29th! This is my authors note for Christmas until I can update again.

I wanted to thank some people personally, so you might be one of the few that will get a PM about this story! I really love you guys! Also, Liz, I wanted to thank you here for being mah first ever pure regular! You have read every chappie and reviewed since ypou started reading this, and I love you so much for that!

Until Next Chapter,

A Right-Back Volleyball Player named Sonicshadowbro


	10. Another Flirt (Merry Late Christmas!)

**Prompt: Kyoya gets jealous when he sees a boy flirting with Haruhi.**

 **#$% &Duck&%$# **

Haruhi was walking down the halls, hoping to find a quiet spot to study when she entered the abandoned music room that day when she met the host club. Here she was, walking the halls for the same reason, when she ran into a young man.

"Oh, hello! My names Matthew Jones, what's yours?" He had long, blonde hair with a little curl at the top, and bright violet eyes. He was wearing a light beige jacket over a brown shirt and light brown pants. His smile was small and kind, almost as if he wasn't noticed by toher people but didn't mind that much. His eyes shown with a kindness she had never seen before.

"I'm Haruhi." She held out her hand and he shook it. His hand were do soft and gentle, but their was a hardness, almost as if he was a bit tougher than he seemed. "I've never seen you around, so what brings you to Ouran?"

"I'm the new Canadian transfer, so I'm not sure where everything is. Mind helping me, Haruhi?"

"Oh, um, sure! What are you looking for?"

"Well, I heard there is a vacant music room somewhere around here. I wasn't sure if its actually vacant, though..."

"Oh, that's where the host club is! I wouldn't go in there unless your...you know..."

"Oh. Well then, Haruhi, do you there often? You seem to be the type of girl who wouldn't."

"Well, I go a lot bu- wait, how'd you know I was a girl?!"

"Just a hunch. Even dressed as a boy, you're pretty cute compared tro all the girls I've seen. And, believe me, that's a huge comparison..." Haruhi blushed madly as he complimented her, surprised at the sudden change from kind to flirty...

"Um, thanks I guess..." He smiled as he started walking, then beckoned her to follow him. She quickly ran up, not wanting to be rude.

"A little cutie like you should have a boyfriend by now, right?"

"Um, not yet..." She had yet to find the perfect guy for her, but one seemed to stand out more than the others...

"Well, then, how 'bout we change that?" He pushed her up against a wall, and leaned down, now centimeters from her face as he closed the gap, kissing her passionately. He broke the kiss so he could breathe when he was pulled off by a tall man with dark hair, and glasses that reflected the light so well that you couldn't see his eyes. A man, that could only be identified as Kyoya Ootori.

"Excuse me sir, but Haruhi is obvioulsly not enjoying your...method of flirting. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh, Ootori. Are you a good friend of Haruhi's?"

"You could say that. Now, please leave before things get...difficult."

"Fine." At that, Matthew started to walk away from the the others, but not before adding to his statement: "But, don't think that she's yours. Because she's not. Not yet."

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" Kyoya aaked .

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

"No problem." Kyoya smiled at her before adding , "I couldn't let him take my girl, now could I?" She blushed wildly, surprised that the one she cared for had the same feelings for her. Then, he leaned drown and kissed her, just as Matthew did a few moments earlier. The difference, though, is that this time, Haruhi kissed back.

"Kyoya..."

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"How did you know about Matthew...you weren't there until after he broke the kiss."

"Don't act like you don't know, Haruhi. I am the Shadow King, and like everyone assumes, I know everything..."

"You're my Shadow King, no one else's..."

Well, to put it bluntly, the fangirls got such monsterous nosebleeds that some probably died of blood loss.

 **#$% &DUCK&%$# **

**So, I wrote this on my way to and from Mattoon IL. That's why its so short, its my first time on a mobile device. So many errors...I shall forever hatye proofreading. Is that even spelled right...? (No spell check. Ya.) Thanks to all you regulars, who have continuously motivated me to keep writing! You guys are all just so awesome! Its 2:20 in the morning here as I'm writing thsi , so I'm tired ya'll. I probably already said this, but once again, thanks to Liz, my first ever regular here! Thanks also goes to TheExtraStudent for being the first person to ever review on this fanfic! Also, check out my profile for more one shots! If you guys want, I'll post them as chappies on here so you guys can read them here! Also, check out the poll on my profile! I'm thinking of making a story for OHSHC but should it be a story, one shot, or ABC...? Vote there! (Longest authors note ever, ya'll.) I will be posting a one shot off of a prompt I found online as a separate story soon...for you lemon fans. ;) see you all in. The. Next. Chappie!**

 **\- A Very Tired Writer Called Sonicshadowbro**


	11. Never Leave Me

**Hey! This is my first ever one-shot, so no flames! Also, I own nothing of the awesomeness of the OHSHC twins. (though I wish I did…)**

 **-0_o—**

Kaoru's POV

" _That's it! I'm tired of having you around!"_

" _But…Hikaru…"_

" _Why don't you just leave me alone?"_

" _Hikaru…"_

" _Is that all you know how to say? Why don't you just fuck off?"_

" _I-I thought you cared…"_

" _How could I ever care for the likes of you?" Tears filled my eyes, but I didn't let them fall._

" _What happened to make you hate me?"_

" _The fact that you were born. How 'bout you just go over to that corner, and die."_

" _W-what?"_

" _That's right. I said it. Just go kill yourself."_

* * *

Hikaru's POV

I awoke to the sound of whimpering. I turned to the clock. 1:23. Still half asleep, I was about to go back to my dream when I heard it again. Whimpering. I turned to my brother, to find him curled up into a ball, whimpering and silently crying. Now I was awake.

"Kaoru? Kaoru, wake up! It's just a dream!" No reply except for the fact that his tears were no long silent. Now I was worried. When we were younger, he would have nightmares every night. I never found out until the next morning, and I only knew because he would tell me. What could the nightmare be about that was so bad?

I shook him, and shook him, and shook him, but nothing worked. Whatever he was dreaming about wouldn't let him arise from his slumber. 'He's ok, he's fine, nothing's wrong, he's just having a totally terrifying dream that is scaring you to death, but he's still ok, right?' Shit.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

" _That's right. I said it. Just go kill yourself." I felt as if someone had just stabbed me in the chest, took out the knife, and poured acid on the wound. I let the tears fall down my face, no longer caring. I was whimpering, hurt badly by his words…_

" _Why are you doing this, Hikaru?"_

" _Because you're a weak, pathetic, stupid excuse for a twin. You almost died after you were born. I was stupid and starting crying even louder. Then, they just had to save you. Why couldn't I have just been born a normal kid?"_

"Kaoru! You're awake! You scared me, you know?" I scooted away from my twin, to afraid that he would hurt me to care…

"O-oh, sorry f-f-for waking you…"

"Are you alright? Tell me what it was about, please? I don't like seeing you hurt…"

"N-nothing, Hikaru. Just leave me be."

"Kaoru?"

"I said. Leave. Me. Be."

* * *

Hikaru's POV

"I said. Leave. Me. Be." What was going on? Kaoru never acted cold towards anyone, especially not me! Well, unless he was really angry. But, right now, he didn't look as angry as he did…scared. I didn't want him to scared, yet I can't help him if he doesn't tell me whats wrong. Tears filled my eyes, not because I was hurt, but because I felt guilty. I want to help him, yet I can't! I let the tears fall, and I started to sob. I turned away from Kaoru, when I realized I wasn't the only one sobbing.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! I d-d-d-didn't m-mean it, r-r-really!" I looked at my twin, finding his face streaked with dried tears, and new ones flowing down. I stopped crying, and hugged him. Ever since we were younger, I couldn't take it when he cried. He was younger, I was supposed to be protecting him, not letting him get hurt! I shushed him, even though he was still crying.

"It's ok, Kao."

"N-no its n-n-not! I s-shouldn't have s-snapped like t-t-that!"

"Kao…" I pulled him closer to me, feeling his tears wet my shirt. "It's ok, I've snapped at you so many times that's it's a miracle you've never snapped back." He was still crying. Oh, Kaoru…

"H-Hika?"

"Yes?"

"…you'll never leave me, will you?" I looked at my twin with surprise, finding pain in his hazel eyes.

"No, of course not! Why would I leave you? You're my twin for heaven's sake!"

"…" It hit me like a bullet.

"Kaoru, did your nightmare deal with me leaving you?"

"Sorta…"

"Whatcha mean?" His eye filled with tears, and he looked away.

"We were f-f-fighting, and in my nightmare, you kept saying…you…"

"What? What was I saying?"

"…you kept saying how you wished you never had a twin, and how I was nothing but a bother…" I felt so, so bad. Here he was, having a dream where I keep saying that I wished he was never born, yet I started sobbing over him snapping back at me?

"Kaoru, you know I would never say that, right?" I was hit in the face by silence. Ouch. "Kaoru, you're my twin! I could never say that! If I did," I stated, tears flowing down my face, "and something happened to you, anything at all, even with just saying it, I could never forgive myself!"

"Really, Hikaru?"

"Yes. I swear it on my life."

"…thanks." After that, I hugged him again, and watching as he fell asleep in my arms, making sure he was safe…

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I feel asleep in his arms that night. All I could think about was how now I knew for sure. He won't ever leave me. Never. Never. Never…

-0_o—

 **A/N: Ok, so its not my best…I'm really hoping to do a ABC one for these two! Yay! *ducks from a rotten tomato* Oh, ok. That's how it is. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, its half past midnight here, I'm tired, night, and R &R! (^.^)/**


	12. Alone, Abandoned, Replaced

**Hi! I'm back! I decided to do another one-shot, mainly cause I was bored. Anyways, this is pure brotherly fluff.**

 **Also, I want to thank ChocolateCakeandSexyCola and Mina-Abe-Lovelys for favoriting my other one-shot! That really means a lot!**

 **A lot of thanks goes especially to ChocolateCakeandSexyCola because he also reviewed!**

 **Also, thanks to to guest that reviewed as well! I really, really appreciate it! (I think your a guest, cause it didn't have a link. If your not, message me!)**

 **Do not be afraid to review, my readers!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of OHSHC. If I did, I would be rich and all of the fanfics would get honored and possibly an episode. So as you can tell, I don't own it.**

 **(This and the previously posted chappie are both separate one shots on my profile! I put it on here so you guys can read it without having to worry about going to my profile!)**

 **Anyway, here's the story. All of it is in Hikaru's POV:**

 **-0_o—**

I knocked on the door to our room. "Kaoru? Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No! Why don't you just go back and hang out with Haruhi again?" Kaoru said through the door. I sighed, when he got mad at me, he was mad. I let myself slide into a sitting position against the door. How could I not notice that I was hurting him earlier? I remembered why we got into this argument…

 _~Flashback~_

" _Hey Hikaru, wanna come?" I looked up to find Haruhi smiling at me._

" _Where to?"_

 _She frowned. "I just said, I'm heading to the market."_

" _Oh, sure, I'll come."_ _I smiled up at her and_ _stood up from my sitting position on the couch._

" _Great!"_

" _Lets go!"_

 _-the next day-_

" _Hey, Hika?"_

" _Yes, Kaoru?"_

" _How come you keep hanging out with Haruhi? I mean, everywhere we go, Haruhi is tagging along, and if she's not there, you're talking about her…"_

" _You're the one who said we need to be more independent…"_

" _That doesn't mean we need to abandon each other! You never even hang out with me anymore!" He had tears in his eyes._

" _I'm not abandoning you, and we are hanging out!"_

" _Yes you are! You don't even care about me anymore!"_

" _How can you say that?! You know I care about you, more than anything!"_

" _Then how come Haruhi is replacing me?" I couldn't answer him on that one. I didn't even realize how I was hanging out with him less and less, and how when he asked to go somewhere with me I'd usually decline._

" _Kaoru, you shouldn't be mad! I'm just becoming more independent!"_

" _I didn't know 'becoming independent' meant abandoning me, leaving me alone in our room even though you know that I hate being alone, just so you can hang out with Haruhi instead." At that, he went up into our room and locked the door, leaving me down in the living room, letting his words sink in._

 _~flashback ends~_

Why didn't he let me know earlier that he was hurting? I would give up everything if that meant protecting him! I let the tears that had welled up in my eyes fall, knowing it was my fault he was hurting. All I felt was guilt. I promised him I was always be there for him, then I went and abandoned him, the person who was the only one I cared for my whole life, for someone I had met only months ago! All during that, he had tried to stay by my side, and I pushed him away.

Suddenly, I heard sobbing come from the other side of the door. Frantic, I ran to the bathroom, grabbed a few bobby pins, and then ran back and somehow picked the lock on our door. I ran into the room and found Kaoru sitting on our bed, clutching his legs to his chest and his head in his legs. He didn't even notice I was there until I went up to him and hugged him. My poor, poor twin brother….

"H-Hikaru?"

"I'm such an idiot! This whole time, I thought you were ok with me hanging out with Haruhi, but in real life, you were in so much pain! I'm sorry!"

"Y-you c-came for me…"

"Did you really think I would let you come up here all alone and not try to get into the room?"

"Oh yeah, how did you get in?"

"…I picked the lock."

"Really?"

"Yeah." My younger twin looked up at me, his tear streaked face holding a small smile on it.

"I wish I could have seen."

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"I promise you, I'll never leave your side, never again will I abandon you!" I hung my head in shame.

"Good. I don't know if I could take it." My brother said it so seriously that I looked up with so much surprise that I was embarrassed to find a teasing smile on his face.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"I love you too." We both laid down, hoping that we could sleep. After a few minutes, I could hear my brother breathing more deeply, signaling that he was asleep. I turned over so I could face him. 'You'll never be alone Kaoru. I'll make sure of that.'

 **-0_o—**

 **A/N: So, was it good? Let me know what you think! My email (if you don't want to do a public review or you just wanna contact me) is mattishida67 . Also, plz take the time to do my poll on my page! So, yeah, hope you enjoyed, R &R! If you have any ideas, let me know! I'd love to hear from you! 8D *ducks from rotten vegetables* Again with the veggies?! Anyways, bye! (^-^)/**

 **-sonicshadowbro**


	13. OVER 1000 VEIWS! Story from TES

**Um...sorry? Yes, I am aware that I have not updated in forever, but volleyball, homework, school, and writers black do not work well together! So, please don't kill me! Because I'm still working on the newest one, TheExtraStudent was kind enough to send me one! I am extremely in debt! My lemon was posted a long time ago as well, so sorry...but hey, I'm back, and I shall update with mine soon! I'm hoping you guys will stick with me, cause volleyball ends super soon! :D Thanks for being so supportive you guys! Thanks!**

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

 ***From TheExtraStudent***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own my OC.**

 **Enjoy;**

Kyoya was walking through the school halls. He had been let out early of class, because he had finished his test early.

Very early.

The school was silent, except for the clicking of his healed-shoes. Each click echoed through the normally full hallways.

It was strange, walking in the school alone. It was almost eery. Without the bustle of students, and staff running in the halls, it seemed very...out of place.

Like in one of those zombie shows a close friend of his was obsessed with.

Tamaki had also (as of recently) gotten into those shows. He never ceased to talk about the godforsaken show.

Kyoya followed one of the shows. The Walking Dead. It was a terrific show, and the make-up for it was beautiful.

In his not so humble opinion.

He turned a corner, and saw a girl sitting against the wall. She wasn't in normal uniform. At least, for this part of the school. A white shirt, and black dress.

The shirt was short sleeved, and one of her arms was resting on her legs. She looked as though she was drawing something of her arm.

"You're not in proper uniform."

"Thanks for telling me. I hadn't noticed." She growled, looking up at him. Her hair looked like it was purple and red. It was a wonder the school board allowed her to have the coloured hair. "What are you doing out of class so early? There's another 15 minutes."

"I could ask the same for you."

"Free period. And first day. Look, mate, I don't want to talk with a stuck-up high born prick right now. I'd rather just sit, enjoy this wall, and sunlight by myself."

Kyoya raises an eyebrow.

"I got out of class because I finished a test early."

"Oh, so you're the lead party of that Host Club." She pulls a face, and turns away, picking up a few books, and standing.

"Would you like to -"

"No." She replied bluntly. "I'd rather not be caught up in that." She turns away, and starts walking down the same way Kyoya was heading. He paused for a moment, before jogging to catch up with her. "Why are you trying to make conversation?"

"I'm not. We are simply walking the same way." Kyoya reasoned. The girl shook her head, and stopped dead.

"Keep walking, I'll follow after."

"Can't we have a conversation while we are walking the same way?" Kyoya asked, turning to face her. The girl rolls her eyes, and pulls a strand of her back. Tucking it around her bun.

"Another thing I have heard about your family. Kyoya Ootori, am I correct? Brother to Yuuichi, Akito and Fuyumi? Yoshio is your father? And not much known about your mother?"

"Y-yes."

"Right, so, by the stories I have heard, your father often tasks your brothers, and sister to woo those of a higher standing, or a similar high standing. And to marry them? Isn't that what you did to your best friend, Tamaki Souh? And many of those boys in the host club? One has heard many stories of these men at these schools. So, Kyoya Ootori. I do not want to walk with you."

"It seems only fair. You know so much about me. I should know some about you."

"Knowing family is not a lot. Walk on." She turned on her hell, walking down the abandoned hall.

Kyoya watched her for a second, before turning the other way. His mind filled with who this new girl was. And why she knew so much about him.

 **~ TheExtraStudent**

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

 **-A Thankful Writer Named Sonicshadowbro**


	14. Honey Senpai meets Haru-Chan

**Ok, here's the next chappie! I hope you enjoy! Its just a drabble so I could update quickly, but I still hope you guys like it… :)**

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# ! (I have become fond of this :3) **

'Man, why can't there be one single quiet place here?' Haruhi thought as she walked down the loud hallways of Ouran Academy. She walked up the stairs, wondering how much longer she would have before the bell rang, since their was no clocks around.

Honey-Sempai was walking down the hallways as well. He wanted to see the new commoner that was here. Maybe he would be really nice! Or, maybe she liked cake almost as much as him! He smiled to himself, little flowers appearing over his head (not that he noticed, anyways.)

Of course, with both of them lost in their own thoughts, neither was paying attention to the people around them. They collided, shaking them both out of their trances.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you!" Haruhi quickly said, already standing up.

"No problem, ma-Hey! You're that new person! I'm Honey, and this is Usa-Chan!" Honey replied, smiling his famous boy-lolita smile and held up his pink bunny. Haruhi smiled back, glad it was someone friendly.

"Hi, Honey. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, 1st year."

"I'm a 3rd year! Do you like cake, Haru-chan?" Haruhi blushed madly at this. Her first boyfriend in middle school **(not canon, but who cares? :D)** had called her Haru-chan as well.

"Y-yeah, a little…"

"Wanna come with me to get some cake?" Honey watched the young man, wondering why he was blushing. Maybe he was hot, but the air-conditioner was working just fine!

"Sure." Honey smiled at this and grabbed haruhi's hand. Haruhi's blush intensified, almost like the girls he hosted! Did she like him? Maybe? No? The boy's thoughts were running almost as wildly as he was running to get some cake, dragging Haruhi behind him.

~time skip~

Haruhi smiled as she got to know the boy. He was as kind and as funny as he was cute! She had to admit it, she was falling for him.

Honey smiled as he told Haru-chan a story. Haruhi had admitted she was a girl when he asked her about stuff she did at home. When she said house chores, it was a bit suspicious. Honey thought he was falling for her…

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

 **Senpai, why must you be so hard to write about? Well, anyways, I need to say this.**

 **BizzyLizy: Thanks for being here through it all! You're an amazing person! Thanks sooooooo much!**

 **So many people have been supportive lately. I'm really thankful for all of you guys! You guys are all amazing! Bizzy is my main reader, and TheExtraStudent is another person we all owe this fic too! I hope to update regularly again! Bye!**

 **-A Finally Updating Writer Named Sonicshadowbro**


End file.
